The present invention relates to a printer and relates more particularly to a detachable printer for a portable personal computer.
Several portable personal computers of laptop and notebook types have been known. However, either of the known structures of portable personal computers is equipped with a printer. When printing of data is required, a printer must be separately provided. It is therefore not convenient to carry a printer with a portable personal computer together.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a detachable printer mounting hardware which has a channel on the mainframe thereof with a printer-terminal connector at one end for detachably carrying and connecting a printer for on-line operation.